


brighten your night

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: staying at the library until 3am is a mistake





	brighten your night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - 'its coming up 3am at the library and I'm so tired that it totally missed the chair when I tried to sit down and landed flat on my ass and you are laughing at me so I try to spin around to shoot you a glare but smash my face into the very chair I was trying to sit down on in the first place'

in hindsight, staying at the library into the small hours of the morning might’ve been a mistake on taeil’s part.

he’s got his last biochemistry final in a few days and, when he’d been setting up camp at 9pm the day before, it had seemed like a great idea to just marathon all his revision. turns out, it wasn’t a good idea. in fact it was a very, very bad one.

all of the words in his text book have blended together in a weird jumble and he’s kind of struggling to keep his eyes long enough to decipher the mess. most of the notes he’s written are illegible, especially to taeil’s sleep deprived mind and yeah, all in all, it’s not going great.

the clock in front of him dings, letting taeil, and whoever else is dumb enough to still be in the library, know that it’s hit 3am and taeil whines, before dropping his head down onto his textbook.

he’s so unbelievably tired at this point, but he hasn’t finished all the work that he set out to do, so he refuses to let himself go home. he’s got no classes in the morning so he can sleep then, not now.

he lets out a loud sigh before, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up. a little bit of fresh air will probably do him some good and taeil’s pretty sure that the doors to the courtyard are still unlocked.

they are, and he pushes his way outside. the cold is biting, not surprising considering that it’s still early in the year, but it’s nice and it definitely helps to clear up his mind. he stays out there for as long as he can (read: not long), taking a couple pictures of the moon whilst he’s there before heading back to his table.

on his way back, taeil notes that there’s only one other student in the library with him and with that pastel purple hair it can only be the one and only, kim dongyoung. he’s in almost all of taeil’s classes, save for the elective literature module he chose to take as extra and yet, across the whole year, they’ve never spoken a word to each other.

taeil would say it’s because they’ve never needed to but most of his friends wholeheartedly disagree with him. as yuta likes to put it, ‘he’s stupid hot and you’re too scared to talk to him because you don’t wanna fuck it up and not get a chance at sucking his dick’. taeil can't say that he's wrong.

he shakes his head free from thoughts about dongyoung as he gets back to his table and cracks his knuckles before dropping back down into his seat. except, his seat isn’t there and taeil just keeps going down until his ass hits the floor. he lets out an ‘oof’ as he hits the ground but he barely hears it over the bark of laughter that comes from behind him.

it can only be dongyoung, unless the librarian has come to laugh at his pain too and taeil turns to shoot a glare at his fellow student but apparently nothing is going his way tonight, because his face slams into something hard and yep, there’s his chair.

dongyoung’s laughter only worsens, devolving into broken little giggles and hiccups and god, it’s fucking 3am. taeil doesn’t need this.

he pushes himself back up from the ground and immediately turns to stick his middle fingers up at dongyoung. his giggles pause for a long second, before starting up again and taeil just sighs. he sits down, making sure that his chair is actually underneath him this time and tries to distract himself with his textbook.

it’s kind of hard to focus however, when the giggles start getting closer and when taeil looks up, dongyoung is stood at the end of his table. he looks apologetic, only slightly, but taeil is tired and he’ll take what he can get.

“hey, are you okay?” dongyoung asks, easily sliding into the chair next to taeil. he can’t help but think that dongyoung looks even prettier up close. “oh, your face is really red. you might end up with a bruise.”

taeil almost flinches out of his skin when dongyoung lifts a hand up to carefully stroke at the side of his face, but somehow he manages not to embarrass himself any more than he already has.

“this is my fault, i’m sorry.”

“no, no, it’s not really. i’m putting most of the blame on the chair.” taeil replies, and dongyoung laughs a little before smiling at him.

“you’re blaming an inanimate object? really?”

“hey, this chair could be sentient and you might just not know.”

dongyoung properly laughs at that and taeil does too. they get shushed by the librarian but neither of them mind.

“seriously though, i feel bad about ruining your pretty face with a big bruise like that,” dongyoung says and taeil feels himself blushing at the compliment. “so, can i take you out for coffee or something as an apology?”

“it’s a date.”

“yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love taeil and i love dongyoung and i love taedo
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
